RANAKI: Twisted fates, Hakuouki AU
by Eruza Quetzal18
Summary: "Are you sure about your choice princess? but remember this won't be the last time someone dies for and because of you". "I know that. That's why, this time I'm going to fight with them. I won't let their sacrifices go waste." don't let my beauty fool you,beneath my soft appearance lays a bloodthirsty beast. I can smell your fear,as I am death herself. I am ranaki-the red orchid.
1. Chapter prologue

PROLOGUE

Her fancy heels thudded as she made her way from the noisy crowd of fake smiles and masks of false personalities. She walked steadily towards the terrace overlooking the vast expanse of Blue Ocean and breathed in the fresh salty air.

Suddenly a wave of nostalgia hit her and she felt a sharp pain in her chest area. She clutched the wooden railing of the terrace to steady herself. Her chocolate brown hair gently wafted in the breeze.

 _Loneliness._

She felt it suffocating her to the point that she loathed her existence. Her existence…that was once a pawn in a deadly game in which she lost so many people she loved.

 _4 years._

She is not the same princess she once was. She's more than that childish, playful young girl who thought life was full of typical princess's fantasies. That was the one reality she learned to accept. Taught to accept. The cruel reality of life.

"Princess?"

She turned slightly to peer over her shoulder to the person standing behind her.

His indigo hair ruffled in breeze and his azure blue eyes showed a hint of concern.

She smiled at him and turned back towards the sea.

Suddenly she felt someone patting her head. Looking up, her brown eyes met with amber ones.

"Are you feeling fine princess?"

She closed her eyes to feel his warmth from his hand placed on her head.

 _You are not alone princess._

She opened her eyes when she heard a voice echo within her.

 _We are in here. Within you._

Another voice whispered.

 _Guarding your soul as your guardians_

A different voice said.

 _As a flame that burns within you._

Another one said.

 _We are alive within you. To support you and protect you._

A deep whisper said.

 _Just as always._

She heard the different voices whisper in unison.

She turned met their gazes and asked

"I will fight. Until the end. Are you guys with me?"

A silence fell following her declaration and then she received a series of excited grins and fist pumps.

"We will. Just as always"

He flashed her warm grin though His amber eyes held the deep sadness that echoed in her brown eyes.

She turned at the moon and placed her right hand on her chest.

"Thank you everyone"

 _Just as always._

 ***hello everyone. Welcome to my new fanfic. This story just came out of the blue and when I sat and thought about it before I knew I had a draft ready. I had one trouble. The title. It delayed the other process since the title itself took much of my free time. Sooooo. Here I am with a new book. Thankfully this is very different than my other books and it is alternate universe! *clears throat* enough with the excitement.**

 **I guess you enjoyed this prologue. I will be back with more updates later. Until then bye!**

 **Kindly forgive me for my mistakes.**

 **Vote/ comment – enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 ** _UTHIRAM ERA, KANEHA PROVINCE:_**

The fresh breeze wafted through the sky carrying soft petals in its wake indicating the start of spring.

The sun started peeking out from puffy clouds as its personal warm fluffy blanket and the blushing red rays spread warmth by its touch. The rays spread its warm fingers, outlining the strong palace walls, surrounding the majestic palace situated high above ground covering acres of land acting as the abode of the ruler of the lands.

It was early hours in the morning while the occupants of the palace were still rubbing off the reminder of sleep from their faces, within the well maintained palace courtyard, that also served as training grounds, a steady clash of wooden swords can be heard scaring off the little guests on the trees surrounding the area.

Her black hair tied up in a high ponytail swayed along with her movements.

Her hands gripping the wooden sword, teeth gritting and blue eyes glittering, an amused grin tugging at her lips, she continued pushing at the wooden sword that was now pushing her towards defeat. Though her opponent was more in advantage in strength, she was no less than him in skill.

At the same time they both jumped back, and rushed with the final blow. A few steps and a sword went flying in air.

She straightened from her crouch with a victorious grin tugging at her lips.

"I win this round. "

She laughed and jumped back as "Mr Muscles" tried to punch her with a vein twitching at her nick name.

"Hah! You got lucky this time. Next time you are going down!"

"Whatever you say. We both know where you are lacking at. So don't bother." She winked at him causing him to stutter.

"oi. What does that mean?"

"She meant exactly what it meant bonoru."

They both turned to see a handsome man with messy brown hair that suited his sculpted face, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth, leaning against the pillar.

"Yo! Tachiru!"

" _Ohayou._ Ayaka" he flashed a grin.

"Getting your ass kicked up early in the morning again my dear bonoru?" he turned shooting a cocky grin at him.

"oi! She dragged me from my blissful slumber for training…..mah! My head's pounding!" bonoru whined one hand rubbing his head with an exasperated expression plastered across his face.

"Blissful slumber? More like a roaring of some wild boar. I can hear it miles away from my own room. And it is payback for making me drag your drunken ass back to the palace."

In response bonoru pouted at her before inching away towards his room. And just like that tachiru popped up behind him and clutched his training shirt to stop him.

"Not so fast. We have got work to do. As she said it is payback for ditching your share of work in the preparation yesterday."

Bonoru slumped in defeat as he let himself get dragged away.

Tachiru shot a two-fingered salute and ayaka waved back at him.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I relaxed in the warm bath as the warm water soothed my tensed muscles after training. Leaning back I enjoyed the natural light filtering through the trees surrounding the bath and inhaled deeply as the scent of freshly picked flowers swirled along with the mist.

A warm bath after a sweaty training made me feel refreshed and that's just it. Though I should have been enjoying these privileges as the captain in the royal guard, I felt hollow and disinterested.

The calm environment of the palace, the beautiful surroundings, and the cheerful aura of the citizens are just the mask worn to fade out the war raging in the far northern regions. It has been more than half an year since the main troop _niyayiru*_ was dispatched. It consisted of 5,00,000 soldiers lead by vice commander of the royal army and four royal guard captains to act as joint forces with the northern province under her majesty queen inohika's* monarchy.

I sighed at the thought of my comrades at the battlefield. Despite my confidence over their skills in the battlefield, I could not help but feel uncomfortable. The political situations are unsteady in the northern province of the kingdom ever since the state ruler of _bringha_ the southern province died a month ago with his heir crowned the next king. It did not help that the crown prince Ivanizh Wakashi is just 15 years young boy of playful attitude and friend of the princess of _kaneha._

 _Idaha_ the northern province's state ruler, Mikashi Soniro had messed up the peace conference between the main nations causing the allied states to break their treaty with the empire.* The war broke out not long after the break of bond*, between the allied 8 states and the northern province.

I shook my head absently when I remembered the event when lord Mikashi insulted the allied state ruler.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when something fell softly on my head. I perked up as the soft flower glided down from my black hair and fell into the water creating soft ripples.

I smiled absently as once again the thought of my friends surfaced my mind. The sound of soft laughter filled the once quiet environment and I let out an exasperated sigh. Now I even started to get hallucinations.

Rubbing my forehead absently and I got out of the bath. Wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel, I almost fell back into the water as I heard a loud bang along with laughter coming from just behind the bamboo fence separating women's bath from men's.

Frowning at the sounds of snickering coming from the men's baths and I quickly made my way towards the changing room to dress myself.

The baths were reserved only for the royal guard captains and currently only three captains including me, were in the palace duty as others were out in the battlefield.

As I placed a hand on the handle of the men's baths, the palace bells chimed seven times officially marking the start of my duty and end of the snooping.

I sighed again for the umpteenth time today as I reluctantly let go of the handle.

Taking a few steps away the baths, I raised a delicate brow seeing the maid named vima, with her hand full of towels and faraway look on her face walk straight into a pillar. She lost her footing and landed surprisingly graceful on her butt as the towels fell around her.

I snickered softly at the comic sight, I stopped before her.

"Didn't dream enough at night?" I teased holding out my hand to haul her up. Vima blushed and pouted at my teasing as she took my offered hand gratefully.

I watched in curiosity as she dusted herself and straightened out her outfit. She had golden brown hair and hazel eyes that glowed contrasting to her pale face. She was naturally beautiful, but today she was carrying a particular aura of radiance.

" _Arigato._ Ayaka-sama." She bowed and started picking the towels strewn around her.

"Tell me vima-chan. Are you taking those towels to men's bath?" at my question her pink blush burned red.

"Y-yes. The guests from the empire had arrived yesterday late after sunset. They have been allocated quarters near the greenhouse. According to their request, we readied early baths for them."

She replied her blush still evident on her face despite her business-like tone.

The emperor* had sent a part of his elite force for joining forces with the royal army for assistance until the conflict against the allied states ends. The elite corps- as they were called, consists of a bunch of high-ranked, presumably talented members who not only skill but had both experience and knowledge based on warfare.

By joining them into the royal army, the elite corps had authority over the main royal force, meaning, they can control the entire defence force of the kingdom. The people who had authority over them would be the queen and her successor, the commander and vice-commander of major royal defence forces.

"Anything else ayaka-sama?" vima asked as she balanced the now properly arranged towels in her hands.

"No. thank you for the information. You can go now."

"And. The princess woke up an hour ago. She is currently with her majesty in the council meeting."

She informed me and continued on her way after I smiled at her thanking her for the update.

Princess Chizurukina azarinoha, the heir of the kingdom's ruler, Queen Inohika Azarinoha is officially turning 16 tomorrow. And her majesty makes sure that the princess does not remain coddled by the royalty surrounding her and hence had started to teach her properly, filling the duty of a responsible mother and a devoted queen. Along with state affairs and official works, the princess had to train physically and mentally.

She certainly had expectations and responsibilities even before she turned 16.

A small squeak and clattering of metal shook me from musings and I subconsciously reached my sword, only to catch air.

Startled, I cursed my absent-mindedness before dashing towards the men's bath.

The moment I opened the door of the men's bath, a puff of warm steam struck me making my vision hazy for a second.

When my vision cleared, I saw six half- naked men with only a towel draped over their torso who stood snickering and teasing a very red vima and another man- no boy, who was also red. It wasn't hard to guess why, though. Their toned body and chiselled muscles shined in the morning sun the droplets of water glittering on their skin. _Both attractive and strong equally._

While I stood there wondering, my wandering gaze locked with that of azure blue's. The one with azure blue eyes and dark indigo coloured hair stood there calmly his eyes staring at me.

When another blast of steam wafted towards me, the door shut behind me with a click, drawing the occupant's attention towards me instantly.

The sound of door closing was almost inaudible, but it managed to catch their attention.

 _They are always in alert and observant, even though they looked quite oblivious to their surroundings._

"Heh? Another peeking damsel?"

A sarcastic voice wondered. I turned towards the voice and saw a copper haired man and emerald green eyes with a cocky smirk walking towards me.

I felt him scrutinizing me with an appraising look.

 _Calculative and perceptive._

"The maids are cuter in this kingdom. What do you think shinpachi-san?" he sent her a flirtatious grin.

 _A challenger and tease in the exterior. Skilled in swords and words_

My eyes shifted from him towards the man who had ruffled dark-brown hair and black bandana. He reminded me of bonoru, the other captain of the royal guard. He started flexing before vima, which made her turn impossibly redder.

 _Idiotic and alcoholic in the exterior. But strong and quick-minded_

"Souji" a deep, calm warning made her to turn towards the source only to meet the gaze of the same azure eyes.

 _Calm and observant. His face a neutral mask. A deadly enemy to have._

I noted that he too was appraising me.

"Underestimating is the fatal mistake you do when you judge a person. Men of honour following the way of sword should know more than just to judge a person based on looks. After all, you are standing in the kingdom ruled by someone of the same gender you just insulted now. Sometimes, beautiful face and wicked brain can be as deadly as any sword."

A sharp silence filled the air at my calm words as my blue eyes were locked with very amused green ones. And abruptly the tension disappeared as a man with auburn hair and amber eyes started laughing.

"She got you there souji!"

 _Womanizer and a flirt. But honest and highly skilled. Quick-witted in his own way._

"Whoa! Did she just threaten him?" the guy with light brown tied up in a long pony-tail hair gaped openly.

 _Childish and idiotic. But strong, energetic and capable._

"Isn't she a sharp one? When she can threaten okita-kun like that" a man with shoulder length brown hair and glasses stated a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 _The main brains of this group. High intelligence, cunningness, experience and very skilled. The strategist. The man to stay away from._

The emerald eyed guy wore an amused expression and a slow grin spread that looked almost predatory. He leaned too close to my liking and stepped into my personal bubble.

I didn't flinch or step back but held his gaze steadily with an expression of indifference.

He leaned forwards more so that his breath fanned on my ears. His naked chest was only inches from my body.

"I would like to see you try and carry out your threat. But remember, I don't care for judging when it comes to a fight. If you oppose me, I will kill you." He whispered in a deadly- low tone in my ears.

He pulled back and smirked.

I let a slow smirk creep up my lips to mirror his.

"fine by me because I don't like people who judge."

With a last look at the indigo haired man, I turned and walked out from the bath as sounds of laughter were heard behind me.

* **THE EMPEROR-** the main ruler of the country. The kingdom of suriyan is ruled by emperor Desai Maneka. Suriyan empire consists of a sister empire- kingdom of kaneha, ruled by **Queen Inohika.** Four provinces, north-idaha, south- bringha, east-kinazhu, west-meryuneha. North totally. The east and west are under the rule of main empire with 29 states totally.

 ***QUEEN-** the ruler of the sister empire- kingdom kaneha. Inohika Azarinoha is the sister-in-law of the the main emperor Desai Maneka. She is just, strong, capable and strategic leader well known as crimson queen among the people.(crimson – the colour represents both beauty and death. Crimson queen- beautiful but deadly.) she has a daughter chizurukina (main protagonist)

 ***NIYAYIRU-** the royal army formed under queen Inohika-The Royal Defense Force, consists of two main division. Niyayiru or the army of sun, madhi or the army of moon. Niyayiru is the division that acts as the main army of the sister empire- protection of entire kaneha. It consists of totally 1,000,000 soldiers divided in infantry, cavalry and archers.

Madhi is the division that is strictly acts as the protection force for central capital, or central province- kaneha province, where the main palace is situated. Madhi consists of roughly 90,000 soldiers in cavalry and archers.

The main divisons are controlled by The Royal Defense Force commander and vice-commander and The Royal Guards who act as the commanding officers of the troops.

The Royal Guards are responsible for the manipulation and order execution of the main divisions. It consists of 7 captains under the direct command of the Queen.

 ***TREATY-** when the empire captures other nations by war, the captured nations are joined under the empire rule either by alliance or by treaty. When a treaty is signed, the captured nation is subjected to rules of the treaty. According to which, regular taxes to compensate the spoils of war are collected. And the empire offers protection and freedom of life under empire rule.

 ***BREAK OF BOND** \- the nations that have signed the treaty with the empire are called allied nations. They are subjected to rules of treaty. One of which is, declaration of war by the allied nations to the empire nations will be considered as break of rules of treaty and the allied nations will be considered deserter and sentenced capital punishment.


	4. Chapter 3

The cold air wafted along the palace walls as if announcing the arrival of winter. Kingdom of kaneha is a mountainous region of fresh environment and clear waters. The days shorter and nights longer, the citizens preferred to curl up in blankets and enjoy the peacefulness of the surrounding mountains. Winter in kaneha meant two things, the winter festival to honour the goddess of winter and the extravagant birthday of the dear princess of kaneha, Chizurukina Azarinoha. These gave the citizens plenty of excitement to forget the biting cold. Even in the early hours of dawn, the citizens were busy in preparations for the celebrations tomorrow.

But for Ayaka Chihiro, the efficient captain of the Royal Guard, the celebrations meant more work and less idling. Since only three captains out of seven were currently available, major works were mercilessly dumped on her and the work consisted of massive paper works, troop training and frequent patrolling along with overlooking the preparations for tomorrow's celebration. The other two Tachiru Aigini and Bonoru Taiga were busy with aiding the citizens with the decorations. They certainly had some knacks for ditching major and not to mention horridly boring tasks. Now standing for the past three hours in the training room filled with sweating men, she wanted nothing but to run out and jump in the snow.

Ayaka groaned inwardly when she saw the assistant of her vice-commander arriving with the regular monstrous stack of bundled paperwork that towered over her petite shape.

The black-haired, brown eyed pretty assistant of her vice-commander Minu, placed the heavy bundle with a huff on one of the tables placed the along the wall and waved cheerfully to her who was eyeing the stack as if debating on throwing it into the fireplace.

"Ayaka-san! Good Morning!" she greeted loud enough to be heard over the clanging of swords of the practising men.

"Good Morning Minu. You look cheerful as always for someone running around the palace."

"Thank you and you look majestic as always for someone standing in this stinking place for so long." She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the obvious odour wafting throughout the large training room.

"I don't know about being majestic with me sweating buckets, getting soaked in all these stink. The next time Bonoru whines about my taste in seasons, I swear I'm going to dump him into troop training. "

She shot the amused girl a wry grin.

"And here comes the next batch. You sure have days better than anyone." She chuckled pointing at the next swarm of men who marched into the training room, replacing the earlier ones.

Ayaka rolled her eyes in response.

"I suppose it can't get any better than the usual" she shrugged.

A guard in uniform crossed the training room, saluted and bowed before her.

"Greetings to the captain, Her Majesty has requested your presence at the private court as soon as possible."

Minu chuckled,

"I think it just has."

* * *

Ayaka definitely detested Suspense.

For the tenth time she wondered why Her Majesty has called for the Royal Guard captains at the private court. Even the Head Guard whom she met on her way didn't know the reason why he was called. All these years of service, she had an ability to prepare herself before the queen's summons. It was mostly not difficult in any aspect, since internal or external affairs of the kingdom passed through her and she was informative enough. Whether it was a conflict, treaty or private affairs she had authority to divulge in it. Gossips, tales and rumours of various people from foot soldier till her own comrades were all relayed to her through informants like Vima the maid, who was the centre of the gossip society.

She disliked suspense due to the very fact that it made her defenceless against the parasitic political system within and between the royalty and nobility. It was widespread even within the secure government of Kaneha, ruled by a female who was not older than any of the other neighbouring rulers. Here, ignorance was not an excuse, but a disability that can cost their lives and others too. Now, she felt as if she was walking blindfolded but she believed she was nothing but defenceless.

She let an inaudible frustrating sigh and glanced at the Head Guard trailing two steps behind her, visibly showing the difference in status. As the massive double doors of the Private Court became visible, she tried once again to ponder over the significance of the meeting but drew nothing but a blank. When she reached the double doors, the guards saluted smartly and proceeded to open it for them.

A high pitched whistle made her stop in her tracks and she turned towards the well-known source for the sound. Just along the far end of the wide corridor, the other two captains were walking towards her in quick steps. As they neared her, she saw the familiar charming grin the brown-haired male was shooting at her as he not too subtly dragged the other captain by his shoulder. she quirked a brow when she saw the burly captain wearing a sour expression and sporting a lump on his head.

"what? Hurry and ask me the question already. Then you will be the 50th person." The burly captain whined noticing her stare.

" Actually I don't want to know. All I want to say is this. Please at least attempt to show the image of a captain for this once"

The burly captain suddenly puffed up his chest and straightened out himself and gave her a hopeful look.

"Because, it will be fine if you went **alone** , but since we both are here with you, don't make **us** look like we dragged in an clown with mismatched outfit."

She grinned when she saw Bonoru deflate and Tachiru snort at her implications. The Head Guard cleared his throat and Ayaka shared a final look with Tachiru as they proceeded in.

* * *

The Private Court was a place essentially built for holding private meetings between The Queen and the other officials regarding various affairs. The Private Court functioned regularly everyday generally between her majesty and the ministers of the royal court. Discussions about various disputes and remedies, reforms implementation, everyday routine trade check among others. The Royal Guard were rarely summoned for these meetings, since only the Commander and Vice-Commander were required for Defence related. Ayaka, also being the ambassador for the kingdom, was summoned to discuss matters concerning external affairs. She attended the meeting solely as an ambassador, and not as a captain.

The Private Court consisted of High Stand on a raised platform consisting of two seats for her majesty and the heir of the ruler. Next to the raised platform, a row of four seats, pair facing each other was designated for the Royal Prime Ministers. Next to them a large circular table was placed made out of fine wood polished and well furnished. The table was flanked by a row of seats placed in a semi-circular arrangement on either side.

Ayaka's steps faltered a little when she spied colourful heads occupying one side of the semi-circle. She almost wanted to slap her own forehead due to the revelation the very obvious assumption. An almost inaudible snort jerked her from her sulking and her questioning blue gaze met a very smug grey ones. His lips pulled into a lopsided grin when he saw her scowling at him.

 _He knew. Both about the subject of this meeting **and** the obvious nerve wracking suspense she was breaking her brain at._

She guessed, her scowl deepening. And would have certainly tripped his feet for own amusement of seeing him face plant. She felt the thought absolutely **satisfying**. Her thought process faltered when their arrival caught the attention Queen Inohika and the other people present. Her gaze collided with that of piercing black ones of the Royal Prime Minister. His gaze pierced her with obvious animosity and she pushed back the urge to roll her eyes. She let out a resigned sigh as the three Royal Guard captains followed by the Head Guard came to a stop before the high stand.


End file.
